ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciaran Donlo
Ciaran was a Human Male. History Childhood Ciaran was born on Eden Prime, and he grew up rather normaly, until a Vossk invasion of the planet where both his parents where killed, aside from that nothing else is known about Ciaran's childhood. Big damn hero Ciaran decided to beat up space pirates in order to make money, which, kind of worked... Katie A portal made Ciaran appear at a stutue with somebody named Katie. Ciaran had a strange awqward feeling he could not explain when near Kate . The James Eventuly, Ciaran rescued Katie from The James , which he was very proud of. Voids When the Void Threat emerged, Ciaran did a lot, too much to go into detail about. Although it was during this time Ciaran noticed Katie seems to act strange when near him. Min When Minyak came, Ciaran saved Katie's life when she tried to stop the Min leader herself. Katie started to hang around Ciaran , she was starting to get on his nerves. Fighting Minyak Eventuly Ciaran and the somewhat clingy Katie got to Minyak . And Katie brutaly murdererd the Min leader, and seemed happy with herself, until she suddenly looked sad as if she had a mood swing. It didnt make any sense, just what. Katies secret She then told Ciaran she needed to tell him something, before proceeding to get close to Ciaran , and then she kissed him. Suddenly it all made sense, the clingyness, the what seemed to be embaressment when near Ciaran, Katie had a crush on him! Ciaran then realised he probaly also liked her a lot... Normal Life Ciaran tried to live normaly, and even eventuly started to live with Katie , who was bassicly his girlfriend at this point. It was working pretty well, Katie actully got over what made her said when Minyak died, which was how brutaly she did it. Marriage After a while, Ciaran and Katie got married.And it turned out well. There is a number of reasons one would say that, including the fact. Not to go into detail but, Katie got pregnant, on porpose, if anyone must know. The best thing to ever happen Then one day, Katie gave birth and suddenly, Ciaran and Katie had a daughter. Named Jaina . Ciaran thought this was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, and considering what the rest of his life is like, he was correct. Jaina Although Ciaran wasnt the main parent of Jaina , he did certainly spent a lot of time with his daughter. Ciaran quite enjoyed his time with Jaina . Malgus War Sadly, peace wa interupted when Lord Malgus came. It was the outbrake of the Second Nileth War. Ciaran became the commander of Magnus Squadron. Katies death Sadly, one day, Katie and Ciaran went to stop Malgus . Ciaran came with Katie , and left without her. Malgus impaled Katie in her stomach, Her screaming made Ciaran feel horrible. Ciaran ran to her. did a stupid by pulling the pole out. which wasnt a good idea. and Katie then died in his arms, her last words being "Ciaran , Get Jaina as far away from Malgus as possible, please, will you? Ciaran ?" Revenge Ciaran promised to Katie that Jaina will be safe, to bad Katie was dead at the time. Ciaran had two goals, Revenge for Kates death, and keeping his daughter safe. But in the end, Jaina killed Malgus Niles Rampage When Lord Nile decided to do stuff himself, Ciaran wasnt aware it was him, and he never became so iether. Death An explosion slemmed Ciaran down a hole, the force from the impact killed Ciaran. Personality Ciaran was a odd one, he had a hard time noticing what others thought of him, as seen where it took for ever for him to realise Katie possibly had a crush on him. However he was a nice guy Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good guys Category:C Category:Dead peaple Category:Everything Category:Married people